Spyro
Spyro (played by UtahCharizard) was the winner of Ultimate Survivor Destiny Games 2, and now works for Kirbamus as his assistant. USDG2 In the training room, Spyro was fairly active in trying to team with people and ended up teaming with Hibiki and James. He also tried to strike up a conversation with Clone Ridley with the intentions of teaming as well, but was ignored for the most part. For his interview, Spyro did pretty well ending up with an 8/10. "Spyro, an 8/10. Very good, very strong, and very smart, I feel like you are going to be one of the best." In the intitial parts of USG2, Spyro teams up with Hibiki, James, Scott and Goku. The group eventually come across Disco Bandit and attempt to ambush him. Disco Bandit doesnt fall for it, and after having a small disco ball explode in his face runs away. The group chases after him, but doesnt manage to kill him. Much later on, Spyro and the rest of his group is attacked by Taskmaster. They chase him to the river where he jumps in. While he is at the bottom, Spyro shoots a blast of electricity and James steps in the way to become a conduit. Little did james know that it would end up blocking the electricity. Later on, the group enters the grid to try to rendezvous with Audrey and Kung Pow. They reach the cartoon area and eventually met up with the two, and then head back to the grid. Once they get there they are ambushed, but fight their way out. Hibiki had gone ahead in an attempt to get Clone Ridley, so as soon as Spyro could, he went after him. Spyro sees Clone Ridley, and fires a blast of ice at him. Clone Ridley continues to try to attack Hibiki, and doesnt notice Spyro until he shoots lightning at him. Clone Ridley tries to trick Spyro into thinking that Hibiki was against him, but Spyro doesnt buy it and eventually convinces Clone Ridley to stop trying to kill HIbiki and to talk. After which Spyro regroups with Hibiki and tells him that he didnt believe Ridley at all. Spyro, Hibiki and Ridley all go to the cornucopia, where audrey the plant is. Spyro and Hibiki run, trying not to get involved, and stop a considerable distance away to watch. They then head to the fountain where Hibiki pushes all twelve buttons, causing bullets to start to rain down on them. Spyro blocks the majority of these with his Earth breath. Spyro eventually heads back to the cornucopia, and after getting tangled up in one of Audrey's vines, he shoots convexity breathe (a combination of Electricity, Fire, Ice, and earth) at the plant causing it to explode. Spyro much later wakes up from being unconcious next to the river. Sore and Weary, he drinks some water and eats a fish before falling asleep from exhaustion. He wakes up a good deal later in confusion and walks along the river, looking for signs of any other tributes. Eventually, Spyro finds Ridley and simply asks "what happened to Hibiki?" Clone Ridley tells Spyro that Bass killed Hibiki, so Spyro decides to try to find and fight Bass and asks Ridley for help. Spyro and Clone Ridley begin to hunt for Bass and head to the grid. They find Bass.EXE and Deadpool in a nearby alley and give chase, but they manage to escape. After chasing the other two, Spyro and Ridley find Kung Pow, and ask him to help them. He instead jumps into the river and enters the grid. Spyro and Ridley give chase, but are stopped by Bass and Deadpool. Instead of trying to fight, they retreat into the noir area. While in the noir area, Spyro and Clone Ridley find a warehouse where shulk and Hibiki had fought in earlier. Spyro begins to feel survivors guilt, but clone ridley reassures him saying there was nothing he could do. Ridley then tells Spyro how Hibiki died, but changes the story to make it seem like he was against it. After hearing the story, Spyro say that he wishes to kill bass, which clone ridley agrees to under the pretense that he can kill deadpool. Spyro and Cridley eventually make there way to where Taskmasters old camp was. Around this time, Spyro asks Ridley why he didnt try to save Hibiki. Spyro doesnt buy any of his answers and eventually shoots a blast of fire at clone ridley. They fight, with neither really causing damage to eachother until Clone Ridley notices Kung Pow. He tries to prove his innocence by using Kung Pow but it doesnt work. They argue and fight some more until Kung Pow jumps into the nearby river. Spyro electrocutes the river killing Kung Pow. Spyro and Clone Ridley both relax, revealing that the entire fight had been a ruse trying to attract the other tributes. They make there way to the cornucopia where they meet up with Bass and Deadpool for the final fight. The fight goes on and no one really gains an edge until Spyro reveals a power he had been concealing, the ability to slow down time. He uses it to hit Bass directly with one of his convexity breathes. Bass blocks it with his axe, so Spyro switches with Clone Ridley and tries to fight Deadpool. He uses his Dragon Time ability and manages to hit Deadpool with convexity breathe. Deadpool is hit and is thrown a couple feet away. Spyro, seeing that Cridley needs help with Bass, makes a wall of flames in between him and Deadpool and shoots a blast of convexity at Bass. It hits him and sends him flying. Spyro immedietly uses Dragon Time again and musters up as much strength as he can, sending blast flying once again with his convexity breathe. Bass is thrown near Ridley and uses the dice roller on him, finishing him off. Ridley tells Spyro that he had been lying to him the whole time about Hibiki. Spyro doesnt know quite what to think, but doesnt waste any time before shooting another blast of convexity at deadpool. He then follows up with a blast of fire. Spyro is hit a couple times in the side by Bass's ranged weapon, but ignores the pain. As Deadpool gets closer, Spyro shoots yet another convexity breathe at him. Deadpool is injured, but Bass manages to slash Spyro with his axe. The fight proceeds like this until Spyro manages to use his Dragon Time to get a convexity breathe off right at Bass. Bass is knocked back and neaar the brink of death. Deadpool sneaked up on Spyro and managed to stab through his wing and slightly into his body. Spyro shoots a blast of fire at deadpool which, combined with all his previous wounds, kills him. Spyro then approaches Bass, who says his final words before finally dying. Spyro is declared the winner and happiness all around happens. Other appearances Spyro has appeared in some shape or form in every Destiny games after USG2. He often does commmentary and play-by-play of the games and is usually shown at the end of each games as well. Category:Ultimate Destiny 2